familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
DuPage County, Illinois
| lat deg = 41 | lat min = 50 | long deg = 88 | long min = 05 }} DuPage County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. Its county seat is the city of Wheaton. This county is part of the Chicago metropolitan area. The population by the U.S. Census Bureau for 2010 is 916,924, making it the second most populous county in Illinois after Cook County, which borders it to the north and east; the two counties account for half of the state's population. The county is divided into nine different townships: Addison, Bloomingdale, Downers Grove, Lisle, Milton, Naperville, Wayne, Winfield and York. The majority of DuPage County is in the 630 and 331 area codes. However, the areas of the county that are in the city of Chicago are in area code 773, primarily part of O'Hare International Airport. Long known as one of the nation's wealthiest counties, DuPage County has transformed itself from a primarily agricultural economy to one rich in many different types of commerce. Today, DuPage County has a per capita income which is the highest in the state. DuPage County's per capita income is also the highest in the midwest; nineteen of the county's towns have average household incomes of over $100,000. The most populous municipality within DuPage County is Naperville. The next largest communities are Wheaton and Downers Grove. A small portion of the City of Chicago is located within the county limits; however, this area is primarily commercial and, as of recent census estimates, has only 230 residents. It also has some of the city Aurora, which is within the county as well. History DuPage County was formed in 1839 out of Cook County. The county took its name from the DuPage River, which was, in turn, named after a French fur trapper, DuPage. The first written history to address the name, the 1882 History of DuPage County, Illinois, by Rufus Blanchard, relates: Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.13%) is land and (or 0.88%) is water. The DuPage River and the Salt Creek flow through DuPage County. According to the Forest Preserve District of DuPage County, the highest point in the county is located at the Mallard Lake Landfill, which at its highest point is above mean sea level. Adjacent counties Counties that are adjacent to DuPage include: * Cook County (north and east) * Will County (south) * Kendall County (southwest) * Kane County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 Census, the population of the county was 916,924, White Americans made up 77.9% of Dupage County's population; non-Hispanic whites represented 70.5% of the population. Black Americans made up 4.6% of the population. Native Americans made up 0.3% of Dupage County's population. Asian Americans made up 10.1% of the population. Pacific Islander Americans made up just 0.0% of the population. Individuals from other races made up 4.9% of the population; people from two or more races made up 2.2% of the county's population. Hispanics and Latinos (of any race) made up 13.3% of Dupage County's population. As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 904,161 people, 325,601 households and 234,432 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 335,621 housing units, at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 84.05% White, 3.05% Black or African American, 0.17% Native American, 7.88% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 3.12% from other races and 1.71% from two or more races. 9.00% of the population is Hispanic or Latino of any race. 17.3% were of German, 11.8% Irish, 11.0% Italian, 9.8% Poles and 5.1% English ancestry according to the Census. 79.3% spoke English, 7.7% Spanish, 1.5% Polish and 1.2% Tagalog as their first language. There were 325,601 households, out of which 37.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.90% were married couples living together, 7.90% had a female householder with no husband present and 28.00% were non-families. 22.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.73 and the average family size was 3.27. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.70% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 32.40% from 25 to 44, 22.80% from 45 to 64 and 9.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females, there were 97.20 males. For every 100 females, age 18 and over, there were 94.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $77,441 and the median income for a family was $93,086. Males had a median income of $60,909 versus $41,346 for females. The mean or average income for a family in DuPage County is $121,009, according to the 2005 census. The per capita income for the county was $38,458. About 2.40% of families and 3.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.90% of those under age 18 and 4.30% of those age 65 or over. Economy DuPage County is the primary location of the Illinois Technology and Research Corridor. It is home to many large corporations, including: * Ace Hardware (Oak Brook) * Arthur J. Gallagher & Co. (Itasca) (Fortune 1000) * BP (formerly British Petroleum) (Warrenville) * DeVry Inc. (Oakbrook Terrace) (NYSE) * Dover Corporation (Downers Grove) (Fortune 500) * Eby-Brown (Naperville) * Hub Group (Downers Grove) (Fortune 1000) * McDonald's Corporation (Oak Brook) (Fortune 500) * Molex (Lisle) (Fortune 1000) * Nalco Holding Company (Naperville) (Fortune 1000) * Namco Cybertainment (Bensenville) * Navistar International (Warrenville) (Fortune Global 500) * Nicor (Naperville) (Fortune 1000) * OfficeMax (Naperville) (Fortune 500) * Sara Lee Corporation (Downers Grove) (Fortune 500) * SIRVA (Westmont) (Fortune 1000) * Tellabs (Naperville) (Fortune 1000) * Ty Warner (Beanie Babies) (Westmont) Shopping malls in DuPage County include Oakbrook Center, which is the largest open air mall in the nation, Westfield Fox Valley, Yorktown Center, Town Square Wheaton, and Stratford Square Mall. In addition, many of DuPage County's towns have prosperous and quaint downtown areas, especially in Naperville, Glen Ellyn, Wheaton, Downers Grove and Hinsdale, which are mixed with boutiques, upscale chain stores and restaurants. National Laboratories particle accelerator at the Fermilab site.]] Fermilab, which has the world's second-highest-energy particle accelerator in the world, is in Batavia, where it straddles the border between Kane and DuPage counties. Argonne National Laboratory, one of the United States government's oldest and largest science and engineering research laboratories, is in unincorporated, southeast DuPage County. Both laboratories conduct tours of their facilities. Arts and culture Architecture The 31-story Oakbrook Terrace Tower in Oakbrook Terrace, designed by Helmut Jahn, is the tallest building in Illinois outside of Chicago.Oakbrook Terrace Tower, Oakbrook Terrace The Elmhurst Art Museum is housed in a Mies Van Der Rohe building. There is a Frank Lloyd Wright house in Elmhurst. Bochasanwasi Shri Akshar Purushottam Swaminarayan Sanstha, a conservative Hindu sect, has built BAPS Shri Swaminarayan Mandir Chicago, a large, intricately carved, marble temple in Bartlett. There are many Sears Catalog Homes in Downers Grove and Villa Park. The Byzantine-style clubhouse of the Medinah Country Club is also an architectural highlight of the county. Lombard is home to over thirty Lustron prefabricated steel homes. Museums DuPage museums include Lisle's Morton Arboretum and Lisle Station Park, Naper Settlement and the DuPage Children's Museum in Naperville, Wheaton College's Billy Graham Center and the Cantigny Estate and First Division Museum, on the former estate of Chicago Tribune magnate Robert R. McCormick, and the DuPage County Historical Museum in Wheaton, Elmhurst's Lizzadro Lapidary Museum and Elmhurst Art Museum, Oak Brook's Mayslake Peabody Estate and Graue Mill, the Elmhurst Art Museum, housed in a Mies Van Der Rohe buildingElmhurst Art Museum and Glen Ellyn's Stacy's Tavern. Music and theater DuPage also plays host to a rich, local music scene. Some of the better-known bands to come out of the area include: The Hush Sound; Lucky Boys Confusion; Spitalfield and The Plain White T's. Oakbrook Terrace's Drury Lane Theatre is an important live theatre in DuPage County. The Tivoli Theatre, one of the first theaters in the United States to be equipped with sound, is still in use in Downers Grove.Max Grinnell, "Going to the Movies" The Electronic Encyclopedia of Chicago, 2005, Chicago Historical Society In addition to showing movies, the Tivoli is home to several local performing arts groups.Tivoli Theatre history Parks, trails, and golf courses ecosystem in the Morton Arboretum.]] of DuPage County consists of forest preserves.Forest Preserve District of DuPage County DuPage parks include: Lisle's Morton Arboretum; Westmont's Ty Warner Park; Lombard's Lilacia Park and Naperville's Centennial Beach. In the 1980s, DuPage County also had another major attraction, Ebenezer Floppen Slopper's Wonderful Water slides, which today, stands abandoned and neglected. The Illinois Prairie Path, a rail-to-trail multi-use path, runs through the center of DuPage County. It intersects with the Great Western Trail at several points, as well as the Fox River trail at a few points. DuPage golf courses include: Wheaton's Chicago Golf Club and Cantigny Golf Courses; the Medinah Country Club; Glen Ellyn's Village Links and Glen Oak Country Club; Addison's Oak Meadows; Oak Brook's Oak Brook Golf Club, Butler National Golf Club, and Butterfield Country Club; Wood Dale's Maple Meadows; Westmont's Green Meadows; Wheaton's Arrowhead Golf Club; Lisle's River Bend (9 Holes); West Chicago's St. Andrews Golf & Country Club and Winfield's Klein Creek Golf Club. Government DuPage County has long been a stronghold of the Republican Party, and has voted for its presidential candidates without exception from 1960 to 2004. In 2008, however, the county supported Democrat Barack Obama, a resident of Chicago. Townships by population DuPage County has nine townships (listed in order of population, largest to smallest): * Downers Grove Township - 148,110 * York Township - 124,553 * Milton Township - 118,616 * Lisle Township - 117,604 * Bloomingdale Township - 111,709 * Addison Township - 88,900 * Naperville Township - 85,736 * Wayne Township - 63,776 * Winfield Township - 45,155 Municipalities Cities *Aurora - lies partly in Kane, Kendall and Will counties *Batavia - lies partly in Kane County *Chicago - lies mostly in Cook County *Darien *Elmhurst - lies partly in Cook County *Naperville - lies partly in Will County *Oakbrook Terrace *St. Charles - lies partly in Kane County *Warrenville *West Chicago *Wheaton *Wood Dale Villages *Addison *Bartlett - lies partly in Cook County *Bensenville - a small part lies in Cook County *Bloomingdale *Bolingbrook - lies partly in Will County *Burr Ridge - lies partly in Cook County *Carol Stream *Clarendon Hills *Downers Grove *Elk Grove Village - lies mostly in Cook County *Glendale Heights *Glen Ellyn *Hanover Park - lies partly in Cook County *Hinsdale - a small part lies in Cook County *Itasca *Lemont - lies partly in Cook and Will counties *Lisle *Lombard *Oak Brook - lies partly in Cook County *Roselle - lies partly in Cook County *Schaumburg - lies mostly in Cook County *Villa Park *Wayne - lies partly in Kane County *Westmont *Willowbrook *Winfield *Woodridge - a small part lies in Cook and Will counties Education Colleges and universities at Wheaton College is listed on the National Register of Historic Places.]] The College of DuPage, in Glen Ellyn, is one of the largest community colleges in the United States. Wheaton College is one of the most well-known and respected evangelical Christian colleges in the country. Benedictine University, Elmhurst College and North Central College also have long and respected histories in their communities. Other prominent colleges and universities include: Midwestern University in Downers Grove; National University of Health Sciences and Northern Baptist Theological Seminary in Lombard; the Addison, Naperville and Oak Brook campuses of DeVry University; the Aurora campus of Robert Morris University; the Lisle campus of National–Louis University; the Naperville campuses of DePaul University and Northern Illinois University; the Wheaton campus of Illinois Institute of Technology; and the DuPage campus of Westwood College in Woodridge. Hamburger University, McDonald's global training facility, is located at its corporate headquarters in Oak Brook, on an campus. Secondary schools Dupage County is home to many academically and athletically successful public high schools, such as: * Addison Trail High School * Bartlett High School * Downers Grove North High School * Downers Grove South High School * Fenton High School (Illinois) * Glenbard East High School * Glenbard North High School * Glenbard South High School * Glenbard West High School * Hinsdale Central High School * Hinsdale South High School * Lake Park High School * Lisle High School * Metea Valley High School * Naperville North High School * Naperville Central High School * Waubonsie Valley High School * West Chicago Community High School * Westmont High School * Wheaton North High School * Wheaton Warrenville South High School * Willowbrook High School * York Community High School Additionally, DuPage County is home to several private high schools, including: * Benet Academy * College Preparatory School of America * Driscoll Catholic High School (closed 2009) * Immaculate Conception High School (Elmhurst, Illinois) * Islamic Foundation School * Montini Catholic High School (Lombard, Illinois) * St. Francis High School (Wheaton, Illinois) * Timothy Christian School * Wheaton Academy School districts The DuPage County Regional Office of Education provides regulatory and compliance oversight, quality services and support, and a variety of other services and information to the public schools within the forty-two school districts of the county that provide education to over 161,000 students in 245 schools. Infrastructure Health care DuPage hospitals include: Central DuPage Hospital in Winfield; Edward Hospital in Naperville; Elmhurst Memorial Hospital in Elmhurst; Adventist Hinsdale Hospital in Hinsdale; Advocate Good Samaritan in Downers Grove and Adventist GlenOaks Hospital in Glendale Heights. Transportation Aside from the part of O'Hare International Airport that lies in the county, DuPage also has many railroads and several small airports, including DuPage Airport. DuPage is served by the Pace bus system. North-south roads (from west to east) include: Illinois Route 59 (Sutton Road); Illinois Route 53 (Rohlwing Road); Interstate 355 (the North-South Tollway) and Illinois Route 83 (Kingery Highway). East-west roads (from south to north) include: Interstate 55 (Stevenson Expressway); Interstate 88 (East-West Tollway; U.S. Route 34 (Ogden Avenue); Illinois Route 56 (Butterfield Road); Illinois Route 38 (Roosevelt Road); Illinois Route 64 (North Avenue); Army Trail Road; U.S. Route 20 (Lake Street); Illinois Route 19 (Irving Park Road) and the Elgin-O'Hare Expressway, which begins at the Thorndale Ave exit of I-290 and ends on Lake St. (U.S. Rte 20), in Hanover Park. Religion is listed on the National Register of Historic Places.]] DuPage County has several hundred Christian churches. Community Christian Church of Naperville was named the 13th most influential church in the nation by "The Church Report"ChurchReport.com and College Church of Wheaton was ranked 37th. Other well-known churches include the Wheaton Bible Church and Christ Church of Oak Brook. There is also a large Catholic contingency, part of the Diocese of Joliet, and a Ukrainian Orthodox Church in Glendale Heights. The Theosophical Society in America in Wheaton, the North American headquarters of the Theosophical Society Adyar, provides lectures and classes on theosophy, meditation, yoga, Eastern and New Age spirituality. Islamic mosques are located in Villa Park, Naperville, Glendale Heights, and unincorporated Glen Ellyn.Islamic Center of Naperville There are Hindu temples in Bartlett, Bensenville, Bloomingdale, Carol Stream, Itasca and Medinah, and an Arya Samaj center in West Chicago. There is a Nichiren Shōshū Zen Buddhist temple in West ChicagoBuddhists and a Theravada Buddhist Temple, called the Buddha-Dharma Meditation Center, in Willowbrook.http://www.buddhistbmc.org/ There is also a Reform synagogue in Lombard and an unaffiliated one in Naperville. Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Wheaton have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in July 1995. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in August. See also * List of counties in Illinois * List of Illinois townships *National Register of Historic Places listings in DuPage County, Illinois References External links * * DuPage Convention & Visitors Bureau * DuPage County Fair Grounds in Wheaton * DuPage County Historical Society * Forest Preserve District of DuPage County * Forest Preserve District of DuPage County Golf Facilities Category:Established in 1839 Category:Counties of Illinois Category:DuPage County, Illinois DuPage County